Crazy On You
by SequoiaLane
Summary: Lexa, a 17 year old girl who was recently diagnosed with Aspergers experiments with various hallucinogens in order to keep in contact with a beautiful girl who only appears when she's tripping. How far will Lexa go to be with the girl she loves? How crazy is she willing to let herself get before she loses touch with reality completley?


**AN: this is my first fanfic in over 10 years. My first stories are under the name themoojournals and they aren't very well written. I primarily wrote South of Nowhere fics and I welcome all critiques. Pls let me know what you think, I will be updating, twice a week. This particular story will have many triggers (with warnings before each chapter). There are many mentions of mental disabilities (autism/Aspergers), self mutilation, and drug use.**

 **trigger warning: drug use, mental disability**

She sits on the grass under the willow tree in her grandmothers garden. Her brown curly hair was pulled to the side in a long braid, tied at the end with a string of leather. Her name was Lexa and her hands shake as she unwraps the package she received this morning in the mail. An unknown sender, with no return address or even a stamp. Perhaps her grandmother worried about her lack of social skills and she sent it to her out of pity.

Lexa scowled, despite her fairly recent diagnosis of Aspergers she thought she was doing pretty good in the friend area. The package is opened after a small struggle, sweaty hands making the mail slip from her fingers more than once and inside is a small folded up piece of aluminum foil. It was the size of a nickel and it was folded so neatly and precise, she almost thought she has received a random sliver of steel. To her surprise, folded delicately in the foil, was two hits of acid. One was blue, and one was green. Surely her grandmother didn't send her party drugs, it's may be 2001 but the old woman wasn't that progressive. Without a second thought she shoved both hits into her mouth, let her spit soak through, and then swallowed. Nothing she can do now but wait, she thought to herself. She sat back with her spine against the bark of the willow tree, reclining slightly with her legs outstretched before her.

She had never done acid before, but her friends always wanted her to try. They always seemed so much more consciously aware, and the visions and images they spoke about made her envious for a similar adventure. She must have drifted off to sleep, because no more than 45 minutes later, she sat up abruptly. Her heart was racing, like she had just ran a mile and her mind was going too fast for her to catch a single thought and process it fully. A raspy giggle is heard a few feet away. "Don't freak out." The voice called, and even though every fiber in her being was in fact telling herself to freak out, she managed to calmly look to her left. A girl with blonde hair, no older than 18 stood before her, her skin was tan and looked warm. She adorned short khakis and a blue tank top.

"Why would I freak out?" She asks the stranger, she was becoming hyper aware of the colors around her as they shifted to a more saturated tone, the clouds behind the stranger seemed to swirl in the sky. Her eyes felt swollen, and she was sure her pupils were blown out.

"My name is Clarke" the stranger said- she was suddenly sitting very close to the hallucinating girl, her eyes shining with mischief, her pupils wide as well, Lexa could barely see the blue peaking through. The stranger looked at Lexa's face, seeming to take in all the little details. "i am here to take you on a trip," Clarke continued. Lexa snorts, and covers her mouth quickly to hide her embarrassing laugh, "jokes on you, I just took two hits of acid and I think I already left without you."

Clarke pushes a piece of blonde hair out of her face, Lexa notices a scar above her right eyebrow and the mole above her upper lip. Before Lexa and say anything else, the stranger retorts. "Lexa," she whispers. "I am your tour guide today. Would you like to go on an adventure?" Clarke is suddenly standing in front of her, her hand stretched out waiting for Lexa to take it. But before Lexa has the chance to grab it, the pretty blonde vanished like a blue smoke, the only evidence of anyone even being there was another small package, sitting neatly near Lexa feet and inside was two more hits of acid. One blue, and one green.

And without a second thought she shoved them into her mouth and stood up, waiting for her tour guide to appear again.


End file.
